Momentary Thing
by overusedmuse
Summary: AU. LoVe. When Lilly and Duncan move to New York, something sparks between Veronica and Logan. What will happen when they come back for a surprise visit. Warning: Deals with the whole Aaron abusing Logan story line.
1. prologue

**A/N: This is AU. Lilly is still alive, and at the time broken up with Logan. Duncan and Veronica are together. Takes place in the middle of Lilly's junior year and everyone else's sophomore. LoVe. This is my first attempt at an actual story, so please comment with constructive criticism. Thank you! I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Jeez Mars, It's only New York! I'll only be one plane ride away."

Veronica just stared at her best friend.

"Its three thousand miles away Lilly!" she replied.

Lilly moving to New York made sense, she was too big, too vivacious, to be kept in Neptune. She'd be free in NYC. After Veronica hugged her best friend one last time, she turned to look at Duncan. _Her _Duncan. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waste. He leaned in a kissed her with the kind of kiss that you see only in movies. She wanted to remember this moment forever. He held her hand and whispered promises and "I'll miss you" into her ear.

The plane was boarding and Jake and Celeste were waiting impatiently in line.

"I'll always love you," were his last words before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and letting go of her hand. Once Duncan was on the plane and she could no longer see him, Veronica collapsed into the uncomfortable plastic terminal chairs and cried. Within moments a familiar hand was on her back and someone was handing her a tissue.

Logan was here to say goodbye to Duncan, because Lilly and him were broken up. However, as Duncan held her for those last precious moments, she could have sworn she had seen the two of them making out. "You should eat something." Logan said, lifting her head with one finger. He searched her eyes then held out a hand to pull her up.

They were halfway to the Terminal C Pizza-Hut when Veronica realized their fingers were still intertwined. She let go quickly, and shoved her hand into her jean pocket. At that moment, Logan realized how right it was to be with her, and after he watched her scarf down three pieces of pepperoni and mushroom pizza, he realized he was in love with her. Oh boy, this could create problems…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I forgot to mention that that was the prologue. The actual first chapter is this right here. And it takes place one year later. Lilly and Veronica don't talk much because she is extremely busy, so Veronica really doesn't have any real friends. She has met Wallace in this story, but she hasn't met Mac. I might bring her in later though.**

Logan started to inch away from Veronica. It got to the point where every time he would see her, his heart would skip a beat and his right hand would tingle as he remembered those five minutes of bliss where her hand was his. This was not good. Logan Echolls's hands did NOT tingle. They punched PCHers and held his alcohol bottles. Veronica was changing him, and this could not happen.

Lianne Mars was a coward, a fake, and a phony. Veronica repeated this phrase in her head all summer. Lilly left in October, she broke up with Duncan in April, and her mother left her and her father all alone in May. The thing that hurt the most though, was she was losing Logan. He knew her better than anyone in Neptune, and all Veronica could do was watch as he spiraled deeper and deeper into trouble.

----

_SLAP _The sound of belt hitting skin was echoing in the near-empty mansion. Lynn was outside. She was a strong believer in the 'I didn't see it, it didn't happen' philosophy. But it was happening. Logan just sat there biting his whimpers into his lips. Whimpers equaled weakness and weakness equaled bruises.

----

"It's not that bad, no need to worry!" Keith exclaimed as his daughter ran to get an ice pack for the bruise on the side of his shiny, bald head. Veronica did worry a little too much about her father, but he was all she had left. Once she was positive he was okay, she walked back to her room to get the information for the case he was working on. She stopped in front of the mirror. Her long blonde locks were gone, and a shorter, older, edgier do was in its place. She cut off her hair earlier that afternoon. The old look reminded her too much of her mother. There was a time when she would do anything to look as beautiful as her mother. Not anymore. Veronica would do anything to forget her past.

----

The bell signaling the end of 3rd period had just rung when he saw her. Her hair was gone, and it was mad sexy. All thought exited his brain when she gave him a small smile. He dumped his books, grabbed his keys, and headed home, deciding that now was the time to take that mental health day. He needed someplace safe to think about her. When he opened the door, he realized all chances of being safe had vanished. There, on the couch, was his father, half naked, on top of some stranger. Logan winced, as he realized that Aaron knew he was there.

He tried to get away, but he tripped over something. "This was it," were his thoughts as his father came near him. The mystery lady was already running out the back door. When we were alone, the words slipped out before he could stop them. "You bastard." The last thing Logan remembered was the look on Aaron's face before his fist connected with Logan's jaw. And the awful sound of his head hitting making contact with something hard. That thunk kept ringing in his ears as the world around him faded to black.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. Wow, I was so surprised by the feedback to this story. I just wanted to take a moment and say thank you to the people who commented. You seriously made my day! I have to say thanks to wanting chino. I totally did not realize all the errors. I wrote this on word, and everything was fine, but I guess it got messed up when I changed it. And to Dr Taylor, I'm sorry I didn't explain Lianne leaving. This is what happened: Lianne was becoming a drunk, and Keith got in a fight with her. She couldn't take the fact that rumors were starting to spread about her, so she split. Hope that clears things up! Now, if I keep writing thanks as much as I want to, this author's note will be longer than the story, so I'll just stop now.**

"Does anyone see Logan Echolls after school?" asked Mr. D. in his monotone voice.

Veronica raised her hand. If she could just talk to Logan for one minute, maybe she could get to the bottom of this. She stood up and walked to the front of the room, taking the papers from her teacher. She walked outside when the final bell rang, and slid into her Lebaron. She drove the familiar streets to his house. It was actually more like a small country.

Must be nice to be rich.

She got out of her car and walked up to the front door. It was open. Something was wrong.

"Logan…"

Veronica searched his room, the pool house, the kitchen, the game room, and he was no where to be found. "Logan?"

----

"Logan." He could hear her voice. She was even in his dreams now.

----

Veronica gasped as she saw him. He was lying on the ground between the sofa and the coffee table. He had a big cut on the left side of his forehead, a bruise on his eye, and a bump – that she later found – on the back of his head. She couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"Logan! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh God, please be okay!"

She reached down to check his pulse and she put her ear to his mouth. He was breathing. She quickly checked for broken bones, and when she found none she started to gently shake him.

"Logan, Logan can you hear me? Wake up."

He started to stir.

----

"Logan…"

Her voice woke him. He opened his eyes and there she was, his angel, leaning over him. Worry was etched all over her face. The fact that she cared made him smile. His head was pounding, and he could feel warm blood coming down the side of his face. When he moved to get up, he got dizzy and fell on the couch. Veronica rushed to his side. Her lips were moving but he didn't care what he was saying. Her lips were shiny; she used lip gloss this morning. He could faintly smell the strawberry scent. That's how close she was. They hadn't been this close in a year. He wasn't complaining.

----

"I'm going to get some paper towels for that cut, and ice for your bruises. I'll be right back, okay?"

Veronica searched Logan's eyes for some sort of answer. When he nodded, she reluctantly left his side and made her way to the kitchen. Who could have done this to him? The list of suspects was endless. Logan wasn't exactly Mr. America. She opened the freezer and found a bag of frozen peas. This would do. She made her way back to him. He was sitting up straight, on the far end of the couch. Veronica sat next to him, and held the peas to the bump on the back of his head. She then started to bandage the cut. When she finished, her fingers lingered on his cheek, and the next thing she knew, her lips were pressed against his in a hard, urgent, head-swirling, amazing kiss. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled back.

"V?" he whispered.

"I have to go…keep the ice on that bruise. I…I'll be back tomorrow…" Veronica ran out the door and into her car. What the hell did she just do? And more importantly, why did she like it?

----

Logan just sat there and stared after her. He could still feel her, melting into his arms, for that one minute of bliss. Her lips tasted like strawberries, just as he had predicted. She smelled like marshmallows. He shouldn't be thinking about her, but in his life, Veronica was the only good thing he had, even if they were only together inside his mind. He held the peas tighter to his head, grabbed something to eat for dinner, and locked himself into his room. Who knew when his father would be home…

**A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! It was a hard scene to write, because there are some fanfics out there that have Veronica as a soft, overdramatic person when she's with Logan. When I first wrote this chapter she wasn't as take charge. The whole chapter was about the kiss, not about the fact that Veronica found Logan. I didn't like that. I hope I did her justice. Comments would make me love you. Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I had auditions for my summer show, and finals are this week. I probably won't be able to update for about 2 or 3 weeks because of vacation, but I'll get a new chapter up as soon as I can. Hope this chapter is worth the wait. I love comments, and I usually read your stories if you comment. Thanks to everyone who reviewed already, and here you go!**

_She was sitting on his lap, her hands tugging at his hair, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. They were in the back of his "jackass yellow" SUV. She tasted so good, and Logan couldn't bear to break away from her. However, he did, when the door to his car flung open and standing there, was a very angry Aaron, with his belt in his hand. The look on his face was so indescribably angry; you would think it was only possible in the horror movies. He is an actor after all. Logan automatically scrunched up and braced himself, knowing the pain that would come._

_Aaron didn't reach for him, but for Veronica, and he pulled her out roughly by the arm and through her on the gravel driveway. He started to beat her, and Logan was terrified. He needed to save her, he needed to protect her, but he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Then, Veronica changed before his own eyes. Her hair got longer and her eyes turned blue. Veronica was now Lilly, and Aaron was no longer beating her, but going to go kiss her. _

----

Logan woke up sweating. . His white sheets were twisted around his ankles and his throat was sore. It was just a dream. He sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding. When he looked over at his clock, the red numbers read 6:30. Time for school. When he was brushing his teeth, he noticed the egg sized bruise around his eye. He's going to have some 'splaining to do. Logan smiled at his own joke. He took some Advil and got into his car and drove to school.

He saw her before 1st period started. Her honey blonde hair was down, and she was using one of her perfect hands to push the excess behind her ear. She was laughing at something Wallace said. Her laugh was melodious and he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl across the hall. It was 3rd period when he found the note on his desk.

Logan:

We need to talk. Meet me in

the main hallway girl's bath

room. There is a pass attached.

-V

It took everything in Logan not to jump up and dash to the bathroom. He showed the pass to his study hall teacher and made his way to the main hallway. The girl's lavatory had an out-of-order sign on it. He looked around and then slipped inside the big green door. He looked up to find those beautiful green eyes staring back at him.

----

Veronica went into the bathroom fifteen minutes early so she could hang the sign and collect her thoughts. She was sitting on the countertop when he walked in. She imagined his lips on hers like they were yesterday.

"Mars, snap out of it. You're here to help him, not make out with him!" she said to herself. He walked over to her

"Hey," he said in barely a whisper. He smiled that half smile, which meant that something was going on in that gorgeous head of his. She was determined to find out what it was.

"Logan…What happened yesterday, does it happen often?" Veronica asked in a quiet voice. He was silent and avoided her eyes. "I only want to help you," she continued. He looked at her, took a deep breath, and hopped up next to her.

"It started when I was about seven. I dropped my juice box in his brand new Ferrari. The stain on the carpet was small, but that didn't matter. He used the back of his hand and broke my nose." Logan said.

Veronica slid her hand onto Logan's lap and intertwined her fingers with his. Veronica remembered that broken nose. When she asked him about it he said he tripped and fell down the stairs. Logan's eyes were dark, and she could see one tear forming in the corner of his eye. She reached up and wiped it away before it had the chance to fall. He turned his head and started to inch toward her. Veronica thought of running away, but that notion disappeared with all the rest of them when his lips met hers. Not before long, she parted her lips, and Logan's tongue graciously accepted the invitation.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, gasp! I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but I pulled a stupid move and now have two full fledged, totally different stories going on, and even though I love them both equally, I've been so invested in the other one. Anyways, please read it, I like it a lot and no one reviews for it! Also, I suggest if you have an iPod or iTunes to get the Neptune Pirate Radio podcast. I've been listening to the episodes nonstop, and its amazing, and FREE! Without further ado, heres the story.**

"Wallace?"

"Yeah, V? What do you need me to do this time?"

"Well actually, I need your advice. Is there anyway you can come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in like five minutes."

Veronica paced the living room ever since she hung p the phone. All she could think about was kissing Logan. All she wanted to do was hold his hand. It was getting out of control. When Wallace finally arrived, they sat down on the couch. It was silent as Veronica tried to find the right words.

"I kissed Logan," she said, looking for some form of shock in his face.

"Logan Echolls?"

"Yes."

"Your best friend's ex-boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend's best friend?" Wallace asked. Veronica nodded.

"I'm not surprised," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Wallace, what am I going to do? I like him a lot," Veronica stated, not bothering to ask Wallace what he meant about not being surprised.

"Then go out with him. If you have to deal with Lilly and Duncan, at least do it together. But I think you should be talking to him about it, not me."

Wallace had a point, and before she knew it, she was knocking on his front door.

* * *

Aaron was going to be gone for a week, and Logan couldn't have been happier. He was walking around the house whistling. This was going to be the best week of his life. It only got better when he opened the door to find the subject of his day dreams smiling back at him.

Veronica looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was in pigtails, and she looked so innocent. He wordlessly mentioned for her to come in. It was funny how only they could have a whole conversation without saying one word.

"We need to talk," she finally said. She was sitting on the couch. _The same couch Aaron was fucking on only two days ago, _Logan thought. _And the same couch that you shared your first kiss with the woman you love on, _his mind added. He snapped back to reality.

"About what?" He gave her his best smile, and tried to look like he had no idea why she would want to talk to him.

"What's…what's going on with us?" She seemed uncomfortable and she shifted positions.

"You wanna know the truth, Veronica? No lies?" Logan asked. She said nothing but Logan knew to continue.

"I've loved you when I first saw you. When Duncan told me that you two were 'destined to be together' my heart broke, and I knew I couldn't do anything about what I was feeling. I threw myself at Lilly then. I learned to love her pretty quickly. My love for her was equal to what I felt for you. But now, I feel something completely different."

Veronica's face fell, and Logan kept going.

"Something happened to you this year, Veronica. Lilly isn't overshadowing you. You are sarcastic, and annoying……and amazing. I don't know how to explain it, but its like, now, you're my equal. You are the Jekyll to my Hyde. And now, I feel something so indescribably wonderful. Veronica, I love you more than can be conveyed by the word love. I need you."

* * *

Veronica was speechless. Logan was here, sitting on this couch, professing these feelings for her. Her mind was going a mile a minute. He started to inch towards her when she caved into her better judgment and kissed him. The way he put his hand on her cheek, and the way he would kiss her forehead when they finally pulled away made her want to forget everything in the world and just stay in his arms forever. However, she reluctantly pulled away, and stared into his eyes.

"What are we going to tell Duncan and Lilly?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Do they have to know? Maybe we should just wait a while and see how it goes," he answered, his volume matching hers.

* * *

The next day at school, Logan and Veronica walked down the hallway with their heads held high and their fingers latched together. Inside Veronica's bag, her forgotten phone was buzzing. On the other side of the line, Lilly was tapping her foot, obviously bored with the ringing.

"Come on, Mars. Pick up your phone. I don't want to leave this on a message!" But after she said this, a sly smile played on her lips.

When she heard Veronica's perky voice telling her to leave a message, Lilly sang into the receiver, "I got a surprise for you!" And with that, she clicked off the phone and entered the JFK airport terminal.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so incredibly sorry at the delay but I had writers block, and then I had school, and all this crap. But it's still no excuse. I won't have much time to write anymore so I finished the story in this chapter. I don't think the ending is rushed though. So enjoy, and review.**

"Hey, you!" Logan said as he met Veronica at her locker. The bell had just rung signaling the end of the day. Weevil was working on the Lebarron, so Logan was giving her a ride home. Keith was in Vegas searching down some criminal, so Veronica figured he wasn't just dropping her off. When they pulled up in front of her house, he got out and opened her door. They walked hand in hand until they got to her porch. Logan leaned down as Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck. They were in the middle of a very passionate kiss when the door flew open and just inside were Lilly and Duncan.

---

"Oh, shit." Logan thought. He looked to Lilly, who looked confused. Her eyes kept darting between the two of them, with an occasional dart towards her brother. After a while she grabbed Veronica's wrist and silently pulled her into her bedroom.

Logan stood in silence , trying to avoid Duncan's eyes. It didn't last very long, as Duncan broke the silence a few seconds later.

:"What the hell was that?" His voice was calm but Logan could sense the emotions bubbling beneath the surface.

"I don't know what to say, Duncan. I love her. I'm sorry. How could I not fall for her? You live in New York. There was no chance of you two getting back together! She is the one good thing in my life. She knows things about me that no one else does. I don't have anyone else, Duncan. You can't say or do anything to keep me away from her."

Duncan's face went from angry to upset to blank. "I still love her," was all he said before he walked out the door.

---

Lilly was sprawled out on Veronica's bed, casually flipping through the latest Teen Vogue, as if nothing was wrong. Veronica, on the other hand, was sitting in her computer chair, completely stiff.

"Lilly," she said softly. Veronica decided it would be safer to make subtle movements and speak as if talking any louder than a whisper would set off a bomb.

"Veronica." Lilly repeated in the same tone. She then went back to flipping through her magazine. After what seemed like forever, Veronica saw Lilly starting to lose her patience.

"Fine!" Lilly screamed dramatically. "I'll bring it up first." She threw her arms up in defeat. Everything with Lilly was a show. "So were you going to tell me about this little rendezvous? Or were you just gonna keep it a secret until you made me the Godmother of your little baby Lilly?"

"We were going to tell you soon, we just wanted to be able to prepare what we were going to say." Veronica looked away sheepishly. There was a picture of them that she had taken the other day of the two of them. He was over when she had found one of those old Arts and Crafts "make-your-own" picture frames. He wanted to make them, so she cleared off the dining room table. The frame was cheap clear plastic. On one side, little blue foam letters spelt "Logan". On the right side of the frame, pink foam letters spelt "Veroni" She was just about to glue on the "C" when he had thrown glitter at her, causing her to return the favor. It was after this that Veronica had decided to take the picture that was placed inside the frame. He must not of realized she was taking it, because, while she was staring at the camera, he was staring intently at her. They were both covered in glitter.

Lilly's eyes must have followed her gaze to the picture because she was also studying it.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked.

Veronica stared back into Lilly's questioning eyes. "More than you can imagine."

"Well, it's about time you picked a good boyfriend. I don't know how you were ever attracted to the Donut."

Veronica sighed with relief at Lilly's response. "Speaking of Duncan…"

"Yes, speaking of Donut, he's not going to take this very well. I better go home and find him. Love ya, bestest friend. We'll talk soon." Lilly blew her a kiss, and danced out the door. Veronica laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there before she heard the door open and felt someone join her on the bed. She felt a familiar hand push the bangs off her forehead, and familiar lips kiss it. Veronica opened her eyes and saw Logan staring at her intently.

"Well, Duncan took it fantastically." Logan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Lilly went to go find him. She seemed fine with it."

Veronica moved to face him, her head propped up on her elbow.

"They better get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down to kiss her. "After all, this isn't just a momentary thing."

**The End.**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! If you read my other story, I will try to get a new chapter up soon. If you don't read it, please do. It seems like a weird story line, but I'm almost to writing about Logan, and that part is going to be incredibly sweet. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love you all! **

**Sara**


End file.
